The last battle of Susan the Gentle
by znieuw
Summary: after the dead of Susan's brother's, sister and parents she is slowly starting to believe in Aslan again.


the last battle of Susan the gentle

Susan heard a weird sound, a sound she hadn't heard in a long time. It sounded metal and it was very annoying, that is why she was so happy the sound didn't last long. It was here mailbox, she hadn't had a letter in a while. It was probably from Lucy, Edmund and Peter of from here parents. She opened the letter and while reading the letter she become to feel bitter and heartbroken. The letter wasn't from who she expected, but it was about them. It sad that they died, the were gone she couldn't handle the thought that they were never going to return. This moment she thought of the adventures the had together and of Aslan. She began to wonder if they were in Narnia but that was silly of Corse. Narnia is a world made up by here younger childish self. The next month she was busy preparing the funeral for the half off here family, she had lost them all. Here carrier was going great so that was a good thing because she needed to earn the money back that she spend on the funeral.

At the funeral she had a weird feeling a feeling she knew wasn't going to fade away, it was going to hunt here forever. The years past by and Susan was around fifty years old by now. She was at the attic and there it was, a box it was like it was drawing here to itself. She opened the box and there were a lot of costumes from a musical about the middle ages so she closed the box again and wouldn't touch it in years.

She was married to Arthur and had two children Derek and Eva. Whenever she saw Derek and Eva play together she would be thinking back at the time that Edmund, peter, Lucy and herself been together. She missed them very much bur at least Arthur was there for here and she knew he was never going to leave. Derek and Eva grew up and every moment she had with them she charis and seemed to last forever. They were so talented and smart and went to college. The moment the left Susan felt the same feeling when she read the letter. It was ridiculous of Corse because here children wouldn't leave here forever. She would still have contact with them, right? Now she was doubting it all and for the next month she was on edge luckily Arthur was there for here. She never knew how he did it but when she talked or hugged him she just would forget all here problems. Like she was in another world, a save place when. That feeling was the thing that stopped here from falling from the edge from falling apart.

Whenever she thought about…her family she would feel this bitter feeling but also this weird good feeling. The think she knew for sure was that she wanted to die the same day as the rest of here family did.

Lately she would have these weird dreams about this other country with talking animals and magical creatures. But at the end of the dream all here friends would die and the world would end with here in it and then she would wake up in the middle of the night sweeting and in panic. Arthur sad she maybe should talk to a psychiatrist but she didn't want do that the people would think she is crazy and it where just dreamss. After a few moths she went to a psychiatrist it was even worse than she expected it would be so that one time was the only time she went at all.

Suddenly here dreams were changing, they would go on, after the world died. After that world died darkness would take over but then there was a door, just a door. She couldn't figure out why there would stand a door but one night she discovered that she was wearing a necklace in the form of a key. She put the key in the door and here that 'kling' sound when you unlock a door. Behind the door was a world just as beautiful as the world she just watched die. In some ways it would look exactly look like the last world but very different. 

When Susan was about hundred years old and if you would see here you would have thought how she was still alive. But she wouldn't be alive for long, she knew it was here moment to go. Arthur already passed away a fear years ago and Derek and Eva were somewhere in the world working in something she knew was important. There was light at the end of the room and it became bigger and bigger until suddenly everything was black the same darkness from here dream. This time it was different, this time the door was open and behind the door stood Aslan. The moment she looked into his eyes and kissed her, she remembered every adventure with Lucy, Edmund and peter and all here other friends from Narnia. Aslan said to her that she had to go Further up and Further in so she sat on the back of the Great Lion himself and rode far faraway until they were by a waterfall now she had to do it alone. She swam and swam up and up and at the top there were these giant golden gates. After hesitating she opened the gates and walked through an even more beautiful country then the last one. In the distance she could see a lot of people and animals she recognized and there very far away but very clear to see were Lucy, Edmund and peter. Suddenly she felt very youthful and ran to them and started crying and shouting their names. The moment they saw here they began to ran to and they all jumped into each other arms. Now they were finally reunited and they could all be together to for begin and to enjoy their lives in the true Narnia.


End file.
